


The Never Sent Letter

by elliezwilliams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Azula is detained, F/F, Headcanon, One Shot, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon, Sad Ending, Sapphic drama, Ty Lee misses Azula, Vita & Virginia energy, forgiveness letter, love letter, sad lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliezwilliams/pseuds/elliezwilliams
Summary: Because even if I feared you, I would forgive you. And I forgive you now, Azula. Again. Even if you haven’t apologized. It’s okay.Everyone is deserving of love. Even you, Azula. Even you, who sees yourself as a monster.ORAfter Phoenix King Ozai was defeated and Azula was detained, Ty Lee writes her friend a letter telling everything she wished she could say in person. A letter expressing how much she cared and loved the firebender. A letter that would never be read by anyone, including Azula.
Relationships: Azula & Ty Lee (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Never Sent Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I thought about his one-shot yesterday and just had to write it. I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Also, English isn't my first language, so it's not impossible to find one or two grammatical errors.

Dear Azula,

I know you’re not a fan of this “dear” thing, but I couldn’t help it. I don’t know how to start this letter, so… What better way to do it saying that I don’t know how to do it? Anyway, right now I’m in my room thinking about a thousand things I would like to say to you. And again… I don’t even know how and where to start.

We know each other since we were kids, we’ve been in each other’s life for so long and now it’s all over. Years of friendship were ended in a matter of seconds. And now, everything will be the opposite, instead of being in each other’s lives for more and more years, we’ll be forever separated. No more slumber parties, no more trainings together, no more beach days.

No more of us.

Even though I feared you, I also cared about you. I still do! It hurts me more that I can say knowing about your current state. I never wanted this to happen. I wish I could be there with you in your worst moment. But, how could I? How could I be there for you when you sent me to prison? How could I be there for you when you kept pushing me away until, even if we were as close as possible physically, there were more than a thousand miles separating us?

You drowned in such paranoia and darkness… When I heard what happened, there was no fear that could stop me from hugging you and saying everything was going to be fine, despite the fact that you’d probably yell at me and threat me. It’s fine. Everyone is deserving of love. Even you, Azula. Even you, who sees yourself as a monster.

I’m crying now. And I can hear you saying this is a demonstration of weakness. Sometimes you could say cruel things, you know? Many words that came out of your mouth hurt me. I always kept these tiny pieces of sadness inside. Never complained. Never fought because of them. Maybe I should’ve said something. Maybe I should’ve stood up for myself. But what for? What was the point of doing that? I knew it would happen again and I knew I would still be there. By your side.

Because even if I feared you, I would forgive you. And I forgive you now, Azula. Again. Even if you haven’t apologized. It’s okay.

We also had good moments. I remember the last time we were on the beach. Oh, that day was so good! It was the first time since we started hunting the Avatar that I could feel like a normal teenager.

I remember about the party. Every single detail of it. More specifically when you made me cry by saying those boys only liked me because I was easy, and that they didn’t really care about who I was. Yes, Azula, as you clearly saw, that hurt. But then you tried to fix the situation. “Maybe I just said it because I was jealous”. You! Jealous of me! I don’t know if you meant it, if you actually felt bad for making me feel bad, but at that moment, I didn’t care. I felt like you cared and that was enough. This moment helped me realize something… Something that wasn’t an absurd at that time, because I was feeling it for a while. Something that doesn’t make sense to think again. Feelings that I should let go as soon as possible.

And then the Boiling Rock happened.

You were so raged. So infuriated. So frightening. I really thought you would kill Mai if you thought you had to.

But just as you thought you needed to fight her, I thought I needed to stop you. I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry if you felt humiliated fallen on that floor. I didn’t want to do that. I wish none of this happened.

I don’t blame you, Azula. Not entirely, at least. As I said, we know each other since we were kids, so I _know_ how growing up was for you. How you felt like your mother never loved you, never cared about you and always thought you were a monster. How your father put his expectations on you, tried to make you be like him and expected you to be perfect.

And how you always did your best to succeed in all this.

And how this doomed you. 

Now, I must move on. I hope you get better soon and… Maybe change. I don’t know if it’s possible, but I like having hope. I like the idea of us being friends again. The idea of you not being lonely. Because that’s something I noticed you are. _Lonely_. Knowing this hurts me. I want you to know that you’re loved, that people can really love you. That fear isn’t the only powerful thing in life and that it’s okay lowing your guard down sometimes.

I want you to remember that you don’t need to be that monster you claim to be. That monster that some people made you to be.

I want you to remember that I love you. And that I will forever miss you.

~~Yours,~~

Love,

Ty Lee


End file.
